Blood Red Sky
by LuckyBug5072
Summary: When Ellie Keller moves to Italy, she expects her life to be a little normal. When her parents go missing and she's kidnapped by vampires, it's far from normal. Is there anyone left to protect her? Alec/OC
1. Kidnapped

"Ellie, are you sure you'll be okay home alone? Do you want us to stay?" my mother asked.

"No, you guys go have fun, I'll finish unpacking," I said for the hundredth time. It's not like she would really stay, anyway.

We had just moved to Florence, Italy from Pennsylvania a few days ago due to my dad's job. We never stay in one place for too long. My parents are always out of the house doing their own things and I've never really made any good friends. I've really always been alone.

My father grabbed the keys to the Vespas on his way to the door.

"Alright sweetie, we'll be back in a few hours. There is a list of numbers on the fridge if there's an emergency. Good- bye!" He called out as he shut the door, leaving me alone in our almost empty new house.

On my parents list of places to visit was a little village called Volterra. They had arranged to take a tour of one of the palaces there and would be gone for a few hours.

With the few hours I had alone, I stopped unpacking and lay down on my bed. It was time to get some much needed rest.

As I drifted off, I started to dream. It was a reoccurring dream I've had for the past couple months. I of course haven't told my parents, because they would send me off to some mental institution. I dreamt of walking into a large room full of people. Sounds pretty boring until I mention that half the people were vampires and they were ripping apart my parents. I usually woke up screaming into my pillow. This time was no different and I jumped up from the bed.

"Well, I don't really want to stay home alone on a beautiful day like this. I might as well take a tour of the town." I whispered to myself, staring out the window.

I soon figured out that I shouldn't have even come outside in the first place. It started raining shortly after I came. Yeah, perfect timing, rain.

After wondering aimlessly around the town for hours, my feet got extremely tired. Plus, I was soaked head to toe from the rain. It was freezing and it made me shiver. I ran home, needing to get out of the clothes and take a nice, hot bath.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the door. No reply.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" Still, no reply.

They must still be out shopping and sightseeing like typical American tourists. I should wait a couple more hours. I need something warm. Now.

I ran upstairs and slipped out of my clothes. I happily jumped into the shower, letting the hot water pour all over my cold skin. It gave me goose bumps. It felt so good. Something felt off though.

I peeked out from behind the shower curtain to see if I was being watched or something. There, of course, was no one there, but I still had this really strange feeling. I needed to check the doors.

I got out slowly, making sure not to slip on the tiled floor. I wrapped a towel around my body and quietly opened the door, and if there was an intruder, I didn't know what the heck I was going to do. I walked down the hallway as water dripped from my hair onto my chest. I heard a small noise and I darted to my room.

It made my sides ache from running that fast, and my heart was pounding, but it wasn't just from the running. It was way too quiet here, and that scared the crap out of me. I dug through my closet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a plain gray t-shirt. When I peeked out the window, I was even more scared. It was almost dark.

I ripped through the halls while calling out for my parents, but no one answered me. They should be back by now. There's only one thing I can do.

I grabbed the phone to call 911 and it was thrown out of my hand and crashed into the wall, splitting into a million pieces.

"It's pointless to call anyone," A very high pitched voice said.

I turned around to find a small girl with ivory skin and crimson colored eyes sitting in the window sill. Her pale brown hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing a black cloak. She did however, look like a child.

"Your parents are gone," She said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" I said shakily.

"We took care of them."

"Who's "we" and where are my parents?" I replied angrily.

"The Volturi, dear." I jumped when I heard his voice.

There was a very tall and large man with thick shoulders behind me. He looked as if he could be a wrestler.

"Listen, I don't know who the "Volturi" are supposed to be, but you had better get out of my house before I call the police. I have a cell phone." I said, eyeing my cell phone sitting on the kitchen table.

"You're about to know who we were", said the small girl.

The little girl laughed. It sounded like wind chimes. Two more of the pale people surrounded me, one was a man with short, cropped, black hair, and the other was a boy who looked fairly similar to the girl. Although, compared to her, he was much more handsome. I felt like I'd seen him before. The girl sighed.

"Felix, let's go." She said tiredly.

I felt a sharp pain in my head, and then everything went black.


	2. Vampires

When I awoke the next morning, I was laying in a large bed in a dark room with large windows. That boy was seated in a chair inches away from me. His hair was a brown darker than the girl's, and neatly brushed to one side. He really was beautiful. Now that I think about it, all of those people looked like models. There wasn't a single blemish on any of their faces. No matter how gorgeous they were, they can't kidnap me. I won't allow it.

He has his eyes closed, so he must be asleep. Now's my chance my chance to get out of here!

I leapt out of bed and stumbled, face first, onto the floor. I didn't even have time to try and get up, because I was being pulled to my feet by a very cold hand.

"So you've finally woken up, eh? You've been asleep for two days, you know," He said in a bored tone.

"Just shut up. Where am I and why am I here?" I screeched.

He just looked at me, seeming to be annoyed. I began to get angry.

"Would you stop looking at me and just let me out of here already?" I barked.

"No, I'm afraid we cannot let you go. You will be much use to Aro, and if you weren't, I would've killed you by now. You're such an annoying little insignificant human."

I immediately took a step back and tried to run towards the door. I was no match for him. He raced to me in less than two seconds and grabbed my arm.

"It's no use, you can't outrun me." He said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes, and slapped him across the face. That probably wasn't the best idea. He sent me a murderous look as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down a long hallway beautifully decorated in golden and red. I tried to make him stop and let go of me, but he was way too strong.

"Hey! Stop! Let go of me!"

"No, I have to take you to meet Aro. He is the one who decides your fate."

I swallowed hard. Who was this Aro person? What does he want with me? Most of all though, I'm wondering, who are these people?

He led me to a very large room at the end of the hallway, with three thrones placed beautifully in the center. The man on the middle throne stood. He walked to me and gently reached his hand out.

"May I see your hand, dear?" he said in a soft voice.

I hesitantly gave him my hand. He stood and stared for a minute or two, his eyes widened.

"Oh! My dear, you have such a marvelous gift!" he exclaimed happily.

"What gift are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Aro, and we are the Volturi. We are a coven of vampires, or, more specifically, the most elite coven of vampires in the world."

"Well, aren't you full of yourselves," I said, rolling my eyes at this crazy man.

A few of the men standing behind him gave me an outraged look. I gave the same look back to them, including the boy from earlier.

"The reason why I have told you our most precious secret is because we wish to keep you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"We will be keeping an eye on you until you are ready to be turned. You will be the new addition to our guard."

"You can't possibly keep me here! I have a family!" I dared to scream.

The next thing I knew, I was doubled over in pain. I felt like I was on fire. The pain was so intense. I saw the little girl smiling, and the boy smiled along with her, putting an arm around her.

"Okay Jane, that's enough," said Aro, "Dear, I'm terribly sorry, but your parents are dead now," he said with false sympathy.

"What the hell did you do to them?" I shrieked. "I refuse to become a bloodsucking killer like you!"

He turned and sat back in his throne. "Elizabeth, dear, I'm afraid that if you don't become one of us, you will suffer the same fate as your parents," he said with no emotion. "Alec, Jane, please take Miss Elizabeth to her room to rest."

I tried to scream, but nothing came out as a thick fog surrounded me. Alec grabbed my hand and Jane stood behind me as they ushered me back into the room.

"The bathroom is to the left and there are clothes in the closet to your right. I'll be waiting."

After saying that, Alec sat down in the chair by the bed and crossed his legs. I scurried into the bathroom and locked the door, not that it did much good since he could easily break it down. I undressed and got into the shower. The warm water soothed my tensed muscles. I washed the dirt and grime off of myself that had been there for about three days.

When I was done, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I slowly walked into the dark room to the closet and put on a black robe.

"Get in bed now," I heard Alec say in the darkness.

I climbed into the bed, my heart racing. I pulled the covers up and I felt him sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Alec, what happened to my parents?" I asked quietly.

"My sister ate them for breakfast."

Tears poured out of my eyes. Why did we have to move here? None of this would've happened if we stay in Pennsylvania.

"Go to sleep or I will have to make you go to sleep," Alec whispered.

I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
